Dovahkinn the Assassin
by Echo2345
Summary: COMPLETE! Dovahkinn. A young man by the name of Dovahkinn move's to Riverwood with his family. Little does he know that it will change his whole life. He must train to become an Assassin and fight the Templars. This young man will take the Assassin's fight to the Templars to a whole new level. He is. Dovahkinn the Assassin
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

This FanFic is my first one and in it desmond will go to skyrim, he learns that one of his ancestors is the dragonborn and that he knows of a piece of eden that is important to the cause of the assassins in their fight against the templars. This will follow my own storyline. It will contain few if not any main story missions, although it will contain a few characters from skyrim and AC. Hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

_**INTO THE ANIMUS... AGAIN**_

Desmonds POV

"Desmond" Rebacca called. We need you back in the animus. "Again" I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "We found a new ancestor that we need you to relive his memories, he has an artifact of eden in his possession that we need to find" Shaun butted in bluntly. "What artifact is it" I asked Shaun. "Well that's the thing, we don't know". We where in the van on the way to the grand temple in new york at the time. He used this to his advantage in getting me into the animus. After i long argument with shaun, rebecca and my dad i decided to bite the bullet and jump into the animus. As i lay down on the incredible machine i couldn't help but wonder what would lie in store for me. Then all went black...


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO RIVERWOOD**

When i next saw light, I was a teenager about 16 years old. I was in a small village. Another child walked up to me and asked "You are new here, aren't you, what is your name and were are you from" "My name is Dovahkinn but my friends call me Dova for short. I am from Helgen but me and my family left to come here although i do not know why. What about you" I replied to the boy."My name is Ralof, i have lived here all my life with my mother and my sister Gerdur We live at the mill. My father is part of the Stormcloak army and is in Windhelm most of the time so i rarely see him He is kind of a local hero as he helped free riverwood from the imperials a few years ago. Say why don't we go over to the mill and sit." As we were walking to the mill i heard a sound almost like thunder. As it was a stormy day i suspected that was what it was. I then heard an ear piercing scream that made me turn around, and as i did i saw about 100 imperial soldiers marching towards Riverwood...


	4. Chapter 4

**BATTLE OF RIVERWOOD**

Dovahkinns POV

Instinctively, i pulled my iron dagger from my sheath and was ready to join the battle as i was pretty good in combat, but ralof told me to head for the mill and to hide in his house. We sprinted to the house and flew through the back door. I opened the front door a touch and peered through and it was obvious that the imperials wanted to destroy riverwood. They had started to burn down houses and even kill civillians who were unlucky enough to be outside. I opened the door i bit more and looked over to my house. Oh no. Oh Gods no. My new house was on fire, and lying at the foot at the foot of the steps... Was my father. I waited for most of the imperials to pass before sprinting over to my house. I peered through the window, empty. My sister and mother must have escaped the flames. I turned and and sat next to my dying father. He said to me " Son, go to Whiterun, your mother and sister will be there, look for a man of the name Vignar Gray-Mane. Tell him of who you are and what happened here. Show him this note. Tell him these words, Nothing is true; Everything is permitted" And with that, he died. When i looked behind me i saw some Stormcloak guards fighting the imperials and it looked as though the stormcloaks may have been finding a way back. I then turned and ran to Whiterun.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE DANGERS OF WHITERUN**

I must have ran for about an hour when i got to Whiterun. As i was walking up to the gate two scruffy looking people shouted me over from behind the stables. Then they turned round the corner. When i got to the stable i looked round the corner to see there was no one there. All of a sudden i was grabbed from behind and i was being choked. I tried my best to get out from the persons hold but they were too strong. Then i blacked out. When i woke it was night. My legs and arms were bound and i had a gag in my mouth. As i rolled over i saw the two scruffy looking people. One of them picked me up and put me on a fallen tree. They told me that i was to give them all my possessions or they would kill me. I told them that i did not have anything of worth on me. One of the men walked up to me and pressed a knife into my top lip. I screamed and kicked out. He then put his blade to my throat. I shut my eyes knowing that this was the end. I was waiting for the blade to be dragged across my throat but after it didn't happen i opened my eyes. To my surpise it wasn't the scruffy looking man standing over me, it was Ralof. "RALOF!" I shouted although it was muffled due to the gag. "How did you find me". He cut me loose and and i removed the gag. "Easy, I followed you to Whiterun but i lost sight of you just outside the gates. After you didn't reappear i looked around the area and saw a camp" i approached it and saw you bound and gagged. When i saw you scream killed the two men and, well here we are. "My father told me to go to Whiterun and find a man of the name Vignar Grey-Mane. Do you know anything about him?" I asked Ralof. "Yes of course i do, almost everyone does. He's the old man in the companions and the head of the Grey-Mane clan" "Can you help me find him" Of course i can but first of all we need to get into the city. It's been closed due to what happened at riverwood" "Well then" i replied. "We're going to have to sneak in"


	6. Chapter 6

**SNEAKING IN**

****Ralof and I circled around the walls of Whiterun a few times to try and find a good way in. After we decided that we couldn't climb the walls we realized we would have to take out the guards outside the gate and walk right on in. We walked opposite ways along then top walkway till we were both above the guards. I took out my iron dagger and Ralof took out his axe. We dropped down on top of the guards and killed them both instantly. We dragged them away from view and put on their armour as a disguise. We walked through the wooden gates and i took my first glimpse of the big city. We were approaching the inn when about 5 imperials came out. "Who are you two. I don't recognize you" one of the imperials said i moved my hand down to my dagger preparing for a fight. "Hey, you" he said putting his arm on my shoulder to turn me round. I stabbed the guard in the throat and watched Ralof decapitate another. Two of the imperials ran to me. One swung his battleaxe towards me but i easily sidestepped and stabbed him in the back. The second one thrust his word towards my stomach. I stepped back and slashed at his arm, he dropped his sword and then i stabbed him in the chest. I looked over to see how Ralof was doing but he was clearly being overpowered by the imperial. I knew that i would not be able to reach him in time before he was killed so i threw my dagger towards the imperial, i missed. I knew it was a certain end for ralof when all of a sudden out of the shadows stepped an old man. He had dark skin and greying hair and a beard. He stepped behind the imperial and stabbed him with what looked like a blade that came out from his wrist. The imperial fell to the ground as the old man helped ralof up. "Who are you" I asked the old man. "I am Vignar Grey-Mane" the man replied. "Vignar! My father told me to find you. Riverwood was attacked by imperials. My father died but he told me to give you this" I handed him the note "He also told me to tell you Nothing is true; Everything is permitted" I could see Vignars expression change. Your mother and sister are fine they are at the mead hall at the top of the hill, but i must ask you to do something for me first. Go to your old house at helgen. Underneath the living room rug there should be some loose floorboards. Remove the floorboards and you should see a sack. In the sack there will be a bracer, robes and a scroll. You must not under any circumstances read this scroll. Bring all these back to me then we shall talk again


	7. Chapter 7

**ON THE WAY BACK HOME**

Almost immediantly, Ralof and i left for helgen. We knew it would take a while to get there so we stocked up on food from the market stalls. We ditched the imperial armor and got new clothes also. I got set of hide armor and a new dagger as i lost mine when i threw it at the imperial. Ralof got a set of steel armor and blue robes, although he didn't wear the robes he ripped some parts off and put it on with the Armor so that it looked almost like stormcloak armor. We set of and got a carriage to Riverwood. When we got to Riverwood it was clear that the imperials had done some amount of damage, but the stormcloaks came out on top. The mill and Ralof's house was all but destroyed. At the back end of the town was a pile of dead bodies. Presumably the dead from the battle but to my surprise my father wasn't there. They turned the in into a makeshift medical camp were they were treating the wounded. Ralof found his mother and sister there. Gerdur told him that their mother was seriously injured. She was attacked by an imperial while protecting Gerdur. As a result of this Ralof's father has been called back from the army. My house was nothing but a pile of ash. I thought to myself what might have been if this hadn't wanted to stay the night with his mother and sister to make sure everything was ok. We stayed the night in one of the rooms in the inn. After saying goodbye to everyone we left for helgen. We passed bleak falls barrow and the blessing stones. Ralof and i stopped at them. He chose the warrior stone and i chose the thief stone, thinking it might come in handy in case we need to steal something. We were 3 days into our journey and we could see helgen. I thought everything was going well until Ralof disappeared. He said he was going to scout the area to make sure that there were no imperials near. He was gone about an hour and it was starting to get late. I walked through the wooded area he went into. I saw him lying face down on the floor. I ran towards him and checked to see if he was ok. He was breathing. He must have been unconscious. I heard a noise from behind me. I looked up just in time to see a sword handle strike me in the head.


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAGONBORN**

When i woke i was in a cart. Across from me was a still unconscious Ralof and beside him a man i did not know of. Beside me was a man in a full set of Stormcloak armor. He had a muscular build and had long blond hair. He had an uncanny resemblance to Ralof. As i thought of that Ralof woke up. Ralof looked to me and then to the person next to me. "Father?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. "Ralof?" the man replied back with the same look on his face. "FATHER!, I almost didn't recognize you, what happened?, you are supposed to be at Riverwood." "Quiet you back there" the cart driver said. "I was on the way to Riverwood when these Imperial bastards ambushed me and forced me on this cart." Imperials, he spat the word like he had a bad taste in his mouth. Ralof then remembered i was there. "Father, this is my friend Dovahkinn, he had just moved to Riverwood when the imperials attacked" Ralof introduced me. "Dovahkinn eh do you know what that means" "No" "It means dragon child" I chuckled, "well i can certainly say that my father is not a dragon." "No" ralofs father replied "It means that you could be dragonborn, remember these three words, FUS meaning force RO meaning Balance and DAH meaning push. They may come in handy"


	9. Chapter 9

**OUT OF THE ANIMUS**

Desmond's POV

I opened my eyes. I sat up and felt the van grind to a stop. "Desmond we need you to try that FUS RO DAH shit" Rebbeca said. My father then basically pushed me out of the van. " shout fus ro dah at that tree over there" Fus ro dah" i shouted, nothing happened. I tried again. Its not working i said to my father. "Keep trying" he said. I tried and i tried but it just wouldn't work. I decided it was a now or never moment, i shut my eyes and concentrated." FUS RO DAH!" It felt as though i had just opened my mouth and something trapped inside it flew out. When i opened my eyes the tree was about 20 meters away from were it should have been.


	10. Chapter 10

**UNBOUND**.

As the cart entered helgen, i saw my old house. It was empty. There were crowds of people lining the streets. Its funny that the town that i started my life in 16 years ago, will be the one i die in. As the cart stopped just outside the inn i noticed Charlotta Strong-Shield, my childhood sweetheart. We have been friends since the day we were born, we were actually born on the same day. About 2 years ago i realized i had feelings for her, and her for me. I saw her face as she noticed me walking off the cart. I looked away and focused on the person reading out the names. For the first time i noticed all the other stormcloaks that are getting executed. Unluckily Ralof, his father and i were the first three in line. The captain read out "Ralof of Riverwood." "No" his father exclaimed " Let me go first" As Ralof's father walked to the chopping block he said"Don't worry my son, we will live forever in sovngarde". He seemed to be stalling for time, either he didn't want to die this quickly, or he knew what was happening next. None of it mattered anyway we were all going to die. I put my head on the chopping block but faced away. I knew this was it. I got lucky last time when Ralof saved me, but i was helpless now. I shut my eyes and that's when i heard the first boulder go flying towards the tower. I opened my eyes to see rubble falling towards me. I looked over to see Ralof running towards shelter. "Quickly Dova, the Gods wont give us another chance." I ran towards the tower that Ralof was taking shelter in. I made it inside. Inside that place also was none other than Ulfric Stormcloak! The leader of the rebellion. A stormcloak cut me and Ralof loose. I took a dead soldiers armor and sword and ran out of the tower...

As soon as i was outside i was approached by three imperials, two of them attacked me at the same time, i ducked and stabbed one of them in the chest, i threw him into the second one. Now unarmed i had to dodge the third soldiers attacks. He swung his war axe at me but i grabbed the handle and pried it from his grasp. I decapitated him and then threw my axe at the second second one who was now up. He fell to the ground dead. I took the axe from his head and spun and ran towards my house. It had obviously been hit by a boulder as most of it was missing. I ran into the living room and pulled away the rug. I searched frantically for the loose floorboards. When i found them i pulled them out, and just as Vignar told me. The sack was there and so was the robe and bracer, but there was no scroll. That's when i spun around and saw an imperial with a golden scroll in his hand. But it wasn't just any Imperial...

It was my father


	11. Chapter 11

**ASSASSINS**** AND TEMPLARS**

I drew my axe and stood face to face with my father. "Father, how can it be you, i watched you die" "No son i did not die" "Why are you in the Imperial Army" "Because the assassins betrayed me, especially that bastard Vignar!" "What do you mean father? Who are the assassins?" "I was an assassin, the grand master. Vignar was my second in command. But we had disperse, dissapear. That is why we moved to riverwood. I had wrote that letter in case we ever needed help. But when it went to vignar he chose to ignore it, he was jealous of being second in command, so i joined the templars, so that i could get my revenge on vignar. I'm guessing he sent you for this stuff. This artifact of eden, my robes and my hidden blade, well i'm sorry son but i can't let you do that. He drew his sword and slashed me across the stomach with it lightning quick, if it wasn't for my armor i would have been dead. I fought back with all my might blocking his every move, but it was clear that he was much more skillful than me, but i was putting up a good fight. I managed to send him sprawling backwards and tried to chop his neck, i would have done but he opened the scroll, then all went black


	12. Chapter 12

**BACK TO WHITERUN**

When i woke up the battle was still raging on. The sack with the robes and bracer was still there. It was considerable light. I guessed that was because there was no scroll in it. I lifted the sack and left my house. Immediately i was approached by two imperials. I decapitated the first one instantly, and easily finished off the second one as he was an archer with only a small dagger(in fact it was more of a kitchen knife now that i think about it) and a bow. I took the bow and his quiver that had about 10 arrows left in it and set off for Whiterun.

All i could think of was what my father told me, who are the assassins and templars, what is this scroll that is vignar needed so badly, why did Vignar want my father dead. I approached the inn which is were he would probably be, i also wanted to see my mother and sister too. I approached the bar and asked the owner "Where is Vignar" "In the back room" was her reply. I walked into the back room but he wasn't there. That was when i felt cold steel against my neck.

I pulled my head downwards and rolled away from my attacker, i drew my axe ready for a fight, but to my surprise it was Vignar. "Oh, it's you, sorry about that but you need to be cautious with all these templars about." "I met my father at helgen, he says he's one of they templars you speak about" "What?, but that's not possible your fathers dead" "No! but you wanted him to be" "Why would i want your father dead and the assassins along with it" "Because you where jealous." I could not believe that my fathers best friend would want him dead! There was a silence for about 10 seconds. "Listen, take a seat and i will try and explain this to you as best I can" Vignar said to me. I took a seat and listened carefully.

He explained to me that the 8 divines(not including Talos as he was made a god by the people) are actually people called the first civilization. That they made humans and how there were more of them. But a war between humans and the first civilization distracted them from an incoming disaster that would wipe out most of humanity and the first civilization. He explained to me how the assassins have sworn to destroy the templars and vice-versa. The assassins fight for freedom but the templars want the world to be controlled, mainly by them. He explained to me everything. I now know that i was born to be an assassin.


	13. Chapter 13

**BECOMING AN ASSASSIN**

10 years have passed since my life changed. 10 years of training and learning all about the templars and assasssins. 10 years of waiting to become an assassin. Now that day has come. Vignar has told me that i will be inducted tonight along with Ralof and Charlotta. Both of them wanting revenge on the Templars. I spent the whole day worrying about what will happen, what it will be like. Since i left Riverwood i have moved into Whiterun, Ralof and I live in a home called Breezehome. It is right next to the front gate and is pretty big. Charlotta stays with her cousin, Ysolda. She has her own stall selling jewellery so she could make money. Ralof and I help out the Companions which gets us enough gold to live on. But now that we are becoming Assassins we are going to have to leave all these things behind. Our induction ceremony is at the Skyforge, that is customary for Assassins in Skyrim. I think of all the thing i have done since being 16. How i have matured, how I now know more about the assassins, how i have helped free whiterun from Templar Control. Now the day was upon me. Before I knew it it was time for the ceremony.

We would all go up and one at a time be initiated. I was to go first, then Ralof, then Charlotta. I heard Vignar call me up. I was expecting it to just be Vignar and I but there was more. There was a tall, strong man with red hair and a women with blond long hair. There was also Eorlund and Ulfric Stormcloak. "Who are these people" I asked Vignar. "The man is Brynjolf, he is our inside man at the Theives Guild. The women is Called Astrid, She is our inside woman at the Dark Brotherhood. It is very impressive that she has made it all the way to the top. Not even her husband knows that she really is an assassin. You already know Eorlund and Ulfric." Ulfric extended his hand, i shook it "Maybe you could come and fight for the Stormcloaks one day" I shrugged my shoulder "Who knows." Vignar interrupted "Ok then shall we get on with the ceremony. Yes?, ok then. Do you promise to follow the three tenants of the creed." "I do"

"Will you stay your blade from innocent flesh?" "I will"

"Will you hide in plain sight" "I will"

"Do you promise to never compromise the brotherhood" "I promise"

"Ok then Dovahkinn your are now an assassin" Eorlund held what seemed to be a red hot poker, and pressed into my ring finger. I shut my eyes at the pain but i did not shed a tear. When he pulled it away the assassin insignia was printed into my finger. Vignar gave me my robes and the hidden blade. I left and went back down to breezehome to change into my new gear. I was amazed when i put it on. It was a white robe with a white cowl. It had flowing red accents and trims. The hidden blade worked perfectly. I i put it on my left wrist so i could use my dagger to. I got it about 3 years ago it is about 10 inches from bottom to top and the handle is shaped into an eagle at the bottom. Once all my gear was ready i left and went back up to the skyforge. When i got back up there Ralof had already been initiated His robes were the exact same as mine. He had his hidden blade on left hand and used his skyforge steel war axe with his right arm. We were watching Charlotta being inducted when i spotted small lights about half a mile from the walls. That was when a barrage of arrows came flying towards the city.


	14. Chapter 14

**DEFENDING WHITERUN**

I ducked behind the anvil, it being the only cover i could find. I heard screams from nearby and further down towards the gate. I saw that the inn had already caught fire, presumably from the amount of arrows that hit it. I was just about to leave my cover when another barrage came hurtling towards the city. I saw Astrid take an arrow through the arm. She collapsed in pain. I saw Ralof pull her to cover behind a cluster of Rocks. I took off before another volley of arrows could hit the city. As I ran through the market place I noticed Carlotta Valentia was lying on the floor, dead. A touch of sadness hit me when I realized she would be leaving a child behind. I continued to the gate. I was stopped by the Captain of the Guard. "It is the Imperials, you must get Ulfric to safety." I was going to turn and alert the rest of the assassins but I nocticed them not far behind me already joining the fight. When I turned back around i heard the wooden gates creaking. I slowly walked back towards my comrades. I noticed there was no Astrid, I guessed that was because of her injury. Just then a group of imperials broke through the gates. I knew we wouldn't be able to hold off half the imperial army. I thought about everything that has happened, my mind drifted off to Helgen. Me and Ralof sneaking there, the carriage ride. Then I remembered the 3 words Ralof's father said to me. "FUS RO DAH!" I shouted it at the top of my lungs, a burst of blue energy came out of my mouth and sent the first wave of Imperials back. Everyone stood and and stared at me in awe until a few seconds later they came back down to earth due to the shouting of charging imperials. We managed to knock back a few more waves of Imperials suffering only 4 or 5 deaths to Stormcloak guards. As i stood standing weary. I looked towards the gates waiting for the next wave of Imperials to come through. The first person through was on a horse, and none other than my Father. I saw Vignar raise his left hand towards my Father. I heard a loud bang and watched a small round ball go flying towards my Father. It struck the horse he was on and it fell over dead. My father pulled himself to feet and charged towards us. I prepared for him to come towards me but he veered off left and took to the unsuspecting old man. He thrust his sword towards Vignar but he parried it with his hidden blade. I could tell he was in no fit state to fight my father due to his age, i would have helped him but I had my own problems defending myself against the Imperials. I killed one of them quickly with my hidden blade and another with my dagger. The third Templar swung his war axe towards me but i sidestepped and watched Charlotta stab him with her sword. I looked back over to Vignar and saw he was still alive. I rushed over to help him. I lunged at my father but missed, he kicked me and I fell into the wall of Warmaiden's. I turned to see a strong and tall Imperial walk towards me. He swung his battleaxe towards me but i sidestepped and it got stuck in the wall. I raised my hand to assassinate him with my hidden blade but he shoulder-checked me through the door.

I noticed for the first time that the building was burning. I saw the body's of Ulberth and Adrianne laying on the floor. They must have choked on the smoke. Luckily as the door was open the smoke was leaving gradually. I raised my dagger to kill my attacker, I brought it down but he caught my arm and punched me in the face with his free arm. I fell and hit my head off the floor. I saw him approach me. He lifted me up and held me against the wall. He punched me in the face several times. He came up close to my face and said something although I couldn't hear him due to a ringing in my ear. He raised his hand to hit me again. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to survive another blow. I lifted my left arm and swiped my hidden blade across his face. I watched him fall back holding his. I heard a creaking sound and knew exactly what it was. I picked up my dagger and ran to the door and made it out just in time as I saw the building collapse. I saw that the assassins and the stormcloak guards were holding there own. I rejoined the fight to see that Brynjolf was fighting my father and two of his fellow Templars. I killed one of the Templars and Brynjolf killed the other. I saw Brynjolf attack my father but he was kicked away. I saw his ankle roll and he fell to the floor. I guessed it would be all up to me. I went at my father with a flurry of attacks from my hidden blade and dagger. He had a sword that looked like an Ancient Nord Sword but it had a reddish glow to it. I tried not to notice it as i blocked some swipes from the sword. I thrust my dagger towards his abdomen. He stepped back and in the same motion kicked my hand making me drop it. "Ah" I shouted in pain. I watched him raise his sword to deliver the killing blow. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to come. I opened my eyes to see Vignar fighting my father. He must have picked up a sword from a dead imperial as he was using that to fight my father. I stood up and joined Vignar in the fight against my Father. He was doing pretty well for his age. I swiped my hidden blade at my father and managed to cut his arm. He dropped his sword. Vignar approached him. I should have saw it. I should have noticed what my father was about to do. Vignar deployed his hidden blade and was about to end my fathers life. I couldn't see my father but what happened next went bye in a flash. I heard a shout in pain and watched as Vignar fell, and my father sat with a bloody hidden blade and a smirk on his face...


	15. Chapter 15

**DARKNESS**

I watched Vignar fall to the floor. I stood in shock. It took my a while to take in what had just happened. When I re-gathered my senses I ran toward's my father. I tried to assassinate him but he dodged to the side. I attacked him, hidden blade vs hidden blade. For every move he had I could counter it, but the same with him. We must have been fighting for about 10 minutes. I had just countered another strike and i think broke my fathers nose. I was preparing myself for another strike but to my surprise, he turned and ran. He ran back to the Imperial's. I was about to run after him when i felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned to see Ulfric. "Leave him." he said to me. I took his advice and retreated with the others back to dragonsreach. I realized that the Imperials numbers were dwindling. There were only 100 or so left. I knew then that we had a chance. We stood at the giant wooden doors preparing for another wave of Imperials. After about 30 seconds of waiting I wondered what was happening. A stormcloak guard behind me muttered "Where are they?" "I don't-." That was the reply of another guard before he was cut off by a whistling sound. I knew straightaway what was happening. "GET DOWN!" I shouted. At that moment a barrage of flaming arrows came hurtling towards us. I threw myself over the bridge banister and into the water. I looked up to see a burning dragonsreach and a dead body falling over the banister on top of me. I swam to the edge of the water and pulled myself out. I saw that the rest of the Imperials. Not just a few, every one of the remaining come running towards us. I realized then that we would have to go into the burning building itself. The rest of us ran into the burning building. I realized just how quickly the flames had spread. The Imperials came charging through the door. 5 of them came at me straight away. I killed one swiftly with my dagger and another with my hidden blade. I ducked an attack from another one of them and then I stabbed him in the throat with my dagger. I heard a creaking sound from above me. I took a step back and in that instant a roof support fell and killed my last 2 attackers. The building was literally falling apart around us. I saw Charlotta fighting two Imperials herself. I ran towards her but i was tackled away by an Imperial. I turned to see my father again. "I wish this could have worked out differently" He said to me. He put his left hand to my throat and I knew he was going to kill me. I heard a load creaking noise and watched as dragonsreach collapsed around us. Then it was only darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**THE AFTERMATH**

I awoke some time later. It was daylight. It took my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust. I saw that dargonsreach was missing. I looked down at my legs and realized I was trapped under a piece of wood. I pulled my legs back a bit and shook them about. I got my right leg free and kicked the piece of wood off my left leg. I struggled to my feet and saw that Ulfric, Ralof and Charlotta where all up. I could see there was still some skirmishes down towards the front of the city. I started to walk down and help the stormcloaks when i remembered my father. I turned to the place were i was lying. I walked over wearily. I looked about to see if i could find his dead body, i had to be sure he was dead. I lifted up a large piece of wood. I heard Ulfric shout "Dovahkinn, behind you!" I turned to see my father. "FUS RO DAH!" I heard him shout. I flew backwards about 10 meters before I hit the floor. My head bounced of a piece of rubble. My vision turned red. My father ran towards me, he swung his sword down towards me, I rolled too the right, I lifted my my left hand and thrust upwards towards my fathers chest. I felt the blade penetrate. He fell back clutching his chest. I stood up and walked towards him. "I'm sorry." He choked out, and with that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back, dead. A tear came to my eye, I looked away and walked towards the rest of the Assassins. "Are you okay" Ralof said to me, "Fine" I replied. I saw Astrid's corpse. A sharp piece of wood had stuck through her chest. I figured I would be the one who would have to inform the dark brotherhood about her death. I ran down to the front of the city. I joined a fight betwwen 4 Imperials and 3 stormcloaks, I kicked my target in the leg, he fell to one knee and i finished him off with my dagger, stabbing him in the neck. I finished off another quickly by stabbing him in the side. The stormcloaks thanked me and went off to kill some more imperials. I looked to my right and saw Vignar's corpse. I walked over to him. I looked into his lifeless eyes. I closed them and lifted his left arm. I removed his hidden blade and put it on my right arm. I thought having two hidden blades would help more than only one. I tried it out a few times, it worked perfectly. I heard a shout from behind me, i turned and at the same moment had to duck from a sword being swiped at my head. I could tell it was General Tullius at first glance. I was unfortunate enough to have a run in with him when i once went to Solitude, I bumped into him and due to that is was a "Traitor to the empire" He swung at me again but I stepped back just in time. I flicked my wrists and pushed towards his chest. My hidden blades went into his chest. I lifted him up and slammed him to the floor, he was dead in an instant. I saw the large Imperial that I fought with earlier running through the gates, he was then followed by the last few Imperials. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. It was over. I knew that the Stormcloaks had suffered sever losses, and the same with The Assassins. I assumed that Brynjolf or Ulfric would take over as the grand master, or maybe even Kodlak Whitemane although he isn't an official member yet he helps out a lot. It wasn't until I got a real look around I realized how badly Whiterun had been damaged. Warmaidens had been completely destroyed. Breezehome was missing a wall. The inn roof had fell in. The drunken huntsmen was destroyed. It would take a lot of time and gold to fix this mess.


	17. Chapter 17

**A FAVOR**

I turned and walked up to what was formerly Dragonsreach. I noticed Ulfric was on the way down the stairs with Brynjolf carrying Astrid's body. There was already a dump of corpses. My father was at the the bottom. I had to make sure he was dead. I walked over to a nearby house. There was an unlit torch on the wall. I picked it up and held it in my left hand. I was never much of a mage, that was for milk-drinkers, not for true nords. All be it I had breton blood in my veins, that gave me the biological edge I needed to be able to cast a spell. I used a flame spell and lit the torch. I dragged my father from the pile. I dropped the torch on him and watched his body burn. "Dova, what are you doing!" Ulfric cried. "I have to make sure he was dead, I couldn't take anymore chances. "Ok. I would do this myself but the war has me preoccupied, and I must get back to Windhelm. I don't really trust Galmar being in charge. Could you and Ralof travel to Falkreath. Just as you leave you should see a small cut-off. Travel down and you should see a door. It will have strange features. It will ask you a question, reply, Silence my brother. That should get you in. Charlotta will go with you." "Ok" I replied. I took a quiver from a dead Imperial soldier. I swung it over my shoulder and took his bow. I saw Ralof and Charlotta walking down towards me. "We are go-" "We know" Charlotta cut me off. She always had a way of doing that, that being pissing me off.

It would probably be a week long journey so we stocked up in supplies. We had walked for a day and we were at Riverwood. Charlotta and I stayed the night at the inn. Ralof stayed the night with his sister and her husband, Hod. I stayed up for most of the night, drinking mead and eating. Being in Riverwood made me depressed. I went to sleep at about 20 past 2. We were going to get up at sunrise and set off again, but I didn't see that happening In my condition. When I woke and went outside the sun was high in the sky. I walked over to the mill and saw Gerdur and Hod sitting on a log. They seemed pretty gloomy. "Gerdur, where's Ralof." She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. "Hey, what's up?" I tried again. Hod opened his mouth this time, but I wasn't expecting what came next. "It's a tr-." He couldn't finish his sentence, I saw a knife hurtling towards him, it got him in the head. He was dead instantly. I turned to the roof and triggered my hidden blades. A Dark Brotherhood assassin jumped from the roof towards me. I lifted my hands and let him fall on my arm's. He was dead before he hit the ground. I spotted another across the river. I raised my right hand and pointed it towards the assassin, I pulled the trigger and it released that small round ball again. It flew towards him and it went right through him. He fell dead. While Gerdur was crying by her husbands body and I was looking at my bracer in amazement, no one noticed the assassin behind me. He held his round my mouth and stabbed me in the lower back. Gerdur heard my muffled screams. I saw another knife hurtle towards the log. This time hitting Gerdur in the ribs. She fell over in pain. My lungs were burning and my vision was darkening. I knew I had no hope. That was when it all went black...


	18. Chapter 18

**A DEBT**

I awoke lying on hard ground. I felt a burning pain in my back. I wondered were I was, that when it all came back. I opened my eyes and realized I was in a large cave. I assumed that it was the dark brotherhood hideout. I sat up and looked around. A redguard approached me. My hands where bound. "My name is Nazir" The stranger announced. I kept my mouth tight shut. I would not give away any information. "We have your fellow assassins." As he said that I saw an Argonian and a Nord walk out holding Ralof and Charlotta. "Ralof, Charlotta!" I exclaimed. I was surprised to see them. "We have a proposition for you, a favour, well more of a debt since you got our leader killed." "You know about that" I asked. "What do you mean, of course we know, so this is what you're going to do. You are going to kill the Emperor." "What! How am I supposed to kill the Emperor!" "Easy, he is in Solitude. Travel to Castle Dour, climb the walls and kill him while he's sleeping." "And what if I refuse" "Then you and your friends get handed in to the Imperials. Besides he is the person keeping the Templars together, kill him and the Templars may go with him." "Ok, but let my friends go first." Nazir nodded his head and I saw Ralof and Charlotta being let go. They ran out of this place without even saying a word. "Come back here when you are finished, and you will get your cut of the gold." "How much" I asked "twenty thousand septims" Nazir replied. My jaw dropped. "Ok" I replied. "Good luck."

When I got out of the hideout, I saw a horse standing in a shallow pool. It was as black as night and it had glowing red eyes. I clambered onto it and set off on my long journey to Solitude

_Sorry for the short chapter, I had a bad case of writers block and this was the best I could come up with. Hopefully my next chapter will be the best so far. Thanks for reading._


	19. Chapter 19

**JOURNEY'S END**

I had not slept in a week. The whole time I had been travelling from Falkreath. I was on the path leading up to Solitude. I was attacked by some Templars when I was about 3 days into my journey. I killed them all but they scared my horse away and I had to walk the rest of the way. But this was it, this was my journey's end

Two Imperials approached me. I quickly killed the two of them with my hidden blades. I hid there bodies behind a rock. I walked through the tall gates. I saw to my left that a man was about to be executed. I walked over and watched. I heard shouts about Ulfric killing the high king. The man slumped to the floor and placed his head on the chopping block. I took a look at his hand and saw something very strange, and surprising. I looked down at my own left hand, particularly to my left ring finger. I looked up at his and noticed we have the exact same mark on our finger, the assassin insignia. I looked around and prayed to Talos that there may be some way to free him. I thought of an idea. I reloaded my hidden gun, I only had one bullet left so I had to make it count. I stood next to a Solitude guard and aimed at his side. I fired and watched his body slump to the ground. I stood back with the crowd and tried to look astonished. I watched as I saw everyone leave the platform. I used this to my advantage and ran up quickly. I cut his binds free and helped him along until we were behind a building, out of sight. "My name is Dovahkinn, I am here to assassinate the Emperor.I noticed the Insignia on your finger and decided to help you." My name is Roggvir, yes I am an Assassin also. You say your name is Dovahkinn, son of Hidar." "Yes" I replied back to the man. "Well I can remember when you were just a little tiny baby, how is your father now?" "Dead" I reply bluntly. "He betrayed the Assassins after the battle of Riverwood ten years ago." "I'm sorry, anyway you said you were here to kill the Emperor, you must be crazy." "I don't really have a choice, The dark brotherhood." "Ah the DB as we used to call them, always where sly little bastards. Anyway can you go and get me some suitable clothes and meet me at the inn, I will be at the furthest away room." "Ok" I reply, taking up my task.

I peered round the corner and saw that everyone was still looking around the body. I set my eyes on Radiant Raiment. I pulled up my cowl over my face and tried the door. _Fuck, locked._ I thought to myself. I put my hidden into the lock and twisted. I felt the lock break and the door opened. I quickly grabbed some green clothes and a green cowl. I walked back out and noticed the people had started to leave and return to their houses. I walked towards the drunken skeever and walked in. I went to the bottom room and walked in. I saw that Roggvir was still there. "Here" I say throwing the clothes into his hand. "Wake me up at 4 in the morning" I fell onto the bed and almost fell asleep instantly.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. "It's me" Roggvir whispers. I get up instantly and lead him to Castle Dour. I saw two Imperial guards standing at the door. I also saw a tent next to them. I take my bow and two arrows. I place them in together and prayed to Talos that I could pull this off. I aimed at the both of them best I could and let go. I watched the arrow's connect to their intended target. I ran to the door and hid the bodies in the tent. I saw some battle plans and took them. I looked at Roggvir. "Take these to Ulfric in Windhelm, tell him of what happened and make him send a battalion of stormcloaks and kill they dark brotherhood bastards." Roggvir hesitated but left nonetheless, without even saying a word. I climbed up the tower and towards the window I needed to climb through. Higher and higher, closer and closer. I peeped through and saw the Emperor sitting at his desk, writing a note. I climbed through trying not to make a noise. I drew my dagger and sneaked up behind him. "Templar Bastard" I whispered through gritted teeth. The Emperor turned around startled and I drove the blade through his chest. He was dead, and hopefully so where the templars with him. I read the note. I could not believe what I was reading. I heard running footsteps and turned, about 10 Imperials ran through the door. I threw my dagger at one and killed him. I used my left hidden blade to block and attack from a great sword, it bounced away but my blade broke. I kicked the great sword Imperial and he fell back towards the rest. I ran up and started stabbing violently at the Imperials on the floor. I killed two or three. Another one came towards me. He swung his axe at me but I ducked, he kicked me in the head and I went sprawling backwards onto the floor. He was about to bring his axe down on me and finish me but he stopped when he heard a booming voice. "Take him to the dungeons, do not kill him." He turned away to walk but brought his foot down on my face. It all went black...

**PART ONE FINSHED**


End file.
